


【深呼晰】南山十六

by MARIAyu



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24642874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARIAyu/pseuds/MARIAyu
Summary: 黑道大哥晰x被抵债的小媳妇深晰深/双性深/泥/ooc/pwp/🔞/有暴力因素/不适速退/写着爽的
Relationships: 深呼晰 - Relationship
Kudos: 34





	【深呼晰】南山十六

“ 晰哥，南山十六拿他小老婆来还债了。 ”

王晰顺着身边人手指的方向看过去，被塑料扣绑了扔在地上的人身材娇小，一头不短的黑头发散在肩上，穿着不到膝盖的丝绸睡裙，像是刚从被窝里拽出来的。

有人哟了一声，谑笑道，

“ 他家这小娘们，值两百万？ ”

王晰没说话，离那露胳膊露腿的人一米外站定，眼光落在那被塑料绳绑着的脚踝上，只打量了一眼就不再看了，弹出支烟含在唇上。

“ 晰哥， ” 王晰身边的人双手凑上来给王晰点火，猜度着王晰的反应，殷勤地捧着说， “ 这二手货，您瞧不上就赏给哥儿几个玩玩呗。 ”

王晰呼出一口薄薄的烟雾，他眼睛半眯着，只说了两个字儿，

“ 男的。 ”

身边的人忽得瞪圆了眼睛，两步过去揪起了那头乌黑的长发 —— 是假的。

从五官上来看，这确实是一个清秀的男孩，巴掌大的脸，嘴上贴着的黄色胶带就占了大半面积。

“ 混蛋，敢他妈耍老子。 ” 一个凌厉的巴掌就甩在那男孩脸上，瘦薄的身子直接栽倒，接着就有手要从胸口撕开这丝绸睡衣。

王晰呵叱住了这场面，沉着眼光短暂地和那双死寂的眼睛对视，他含了一口烟，低声，

“ 送进来。 ”

王晰披敞着睡衣从浴室里出来时，那男孩已经跪躺在他的地毯上，没了长发的遮挡，平直窄瘦的肩膀直白地露出来，挂着嫣红色的睡衣带，竟也不算突兀。

王晰不过是在一念间将人留下来，想仔细看看这活人脸上的死人眼睛。

他绕过地上的人坐在床边，伸手沿着这巴掌大的脸摸下来，指骨挑起那薄薄的下巴一抬，他这才看清了这男孩的面相。

眉眼秀挺，算不上艳丽，一双空洞的眼睛尤其减分。

王晰的嘴角平平一勾，起手撕了男孩嘴上的宽胶带，柔软的肌肤被扯了起来，连着早时留下的掌印，一声隐忍的抽气声飘进王晰耳朵里，他拇指摁在男孩略有红肿的嘴角，问，

“ 叫什么。 ”

不过无人应答王晰的话，他的声音沉寂在空气中，又落在地上。

静了有一会，王晰扔开那张无趣的脸，轻哼一声要招人进来拖走这死物，却在下一秒察觉到那张小脸上的活动。王晰手疾，一把掐住那男孩的双颊，挤开嘴巴已经能见到血腥味道。

王晰怒着眉并了两指探进那口腔，在这人人贪命的年代，敢咬舌的人物真是稀有，他压着那被咬伤的舌根，冷着笑说，

“ 当情儿的还这么贞烈。 ”

待王晰查到伤势无碍，他收回手，将手指上的唾液与血迹一同抹在男孩的脖子根上，幽幽地说，

“ 在我面前寻死的人。 ”

王晰看向那双开始有波澜的眼睛，一字一顿，

“ 都后悔了。 ”

一双薄薄的狐狸眼睛原本不具有危险的气息，可它在王晰的脸上，连着锋利的唇线与轮廓，顺应这肃戾的神情，让人看了，就像是有朔风钻进毛孔，将北方连绵的冬雪带进来。

王晰仍掐着那颊肉，将腮侧挤进牙齿间留下发白的指印，沉声问，

“ 懂了吗？ ”

尾音落地，王晰手下的人才嗓子眼里挤出一声颤抖的嗯。

王晰眄了一眼那瑟瑟如鸟羽的睫毛，又问一遍他方才的问题，

“ 叫什么。 ”

“ 周深。 ”

周深的额发间浮了一层虚汗，他双手被塑料绳绑在身前，掌心与掌心对扣，十指交错抠在手背的青筋上，指甲尖都挤得泛白。

他原不觉得死是一件多痛苦的事，他甚至有些渴求，因为他知道，死亡于他而言，等同于自由。

直到他对上王晰的眼睛。

眼前人只是静静地看着他，他便莫名地开始恐惧，这一双细长的眼睛像是能翻搅起周深所有的过去，掘出他深埋的苦痛，告知一万种让他生不如死的方法。

人要是害怕，就会变得怯懦。

怯懦的人渴望好好活着。

王晰喜欢看人游离在生死之间，加之周深的嗓音有些动听，颤巍巍的，像是一只被米粒压垮的蚂蚁。

王晰叠起条腿，他有了些许兴致，想听周深再说两句话，便问道，

“ 跟了他多长时间？ ” 王晰是指那个用周深抵债的人。

“ 五年。 ”

“ 图钱啊， ” 王晰的语气里有不遮掩的轻蔑，外面养的情儿，往来的不过是这些东西，只是眼前人太过长情又贞烈， “ 一年给你多少？ ” 王晰又问。

“ 没有钱。 ” 周深扬起了一点下巴，他眼光落在王晰的膝盖上，轻轻呼出两个字，

“ 报恩。 ”

王晰哦了一声，他看着周深将自己的脖颈延长，那颈根还有血迹，灯光抚摸下来倒是照出几分坚毅的味道。

五年前那男人借了周深家里五万，给周深弟弟治病，之后高利贷滚成了二十万，这还不上钱就只能拿大儿子抵债，美名其曰是报恩。

王晰虽然不信这个故事，但周深诉说的语气听得他舒心，难得王晰心情好，愿意将故事会当成事实来听，他起身给自己洗泡了杯生普，又慢步踱到周深身旁，手中的茶针掉了个方向，挑开周深手脚腕上的塑料绳，王晰对这裸露在外的肌肤不多给一眼，只抓了两件自己的衣服扔过去，淡淡地说，

“ 滚吧。 ”

这两件衣服，足够给周深自由。

他哪怕不用穿着，就是拿在手里，就可以平安地走出这个房间，走出这栋楼，走脱他无尽灰暗的那五年，不会再有人知道他，更不会圈禁他，用他来抵偿债务。

可人总是贪婪的。

周深紧紧攥着这免死金牌，坎坷地站起来，屏息再呼气，他面相着王晰说，

“ 我想留下。 ”

王晰喜欢睡前看纸质报纸，故事会听够了，就到了他阅读的时间，他沉浸在印刷体的油墨味道里，平静地说，

“ 我这不是救济会，不搭粥棚。 ”

报纸翻了一页，王晰也听见脚步声靠近，

“ 我可以做事。 ” 周深的嗓音较比刚才多了几分安定。

“ 做什么？ ” 王晰依旧平静地看着报纸，他坐靠在床头，手边放的是杯淡茶，十分不像所谓的风云龙头人物。

风云人物又一次没听到回答，不过床上的凹陷替周深应声。

王晰松垮的睡袍被一双小手拨开，接着又贴来一张柔软的脸蛋，蹭着王晰的内裤和他内裤下面将醒的性器。

王晰的精力仍集中在报纸上的社会新闻板块，投怀送抱而已，不值得他分神。

一张报纸隔开了视线，周深枕在王晰的腿根轻轻啄吻着，动作是试探的轻柔，却颇有些全力以赴的架势，周深不敢赌王晰的青眼，他只是想小小地求一个愿望。

沉默即是默许，周深小心地舔舐过王晰肚脐上青色的太阳，手指拉下内裤边缘时，他能听见自己喉结滚动的声音。这半硬的性器比别人完全勃起的时候还要粗大。周深颤巍巍地环上去撸动，他用两只手套弄着，再把敏感的前端含进自己温热的口腔里。

这确实是一个客观的尺寸。

生长完全的性器把周深噎得嗓子里泛酸，龟头擦过他受伤的舌根，疼得他要崩不住眼泪，可他仍尽力地吞着，他双膝都挤进王晰腿间，让自己跪直了些，方便这硬热进入他窄细的嗓子。

王晰的报纸又翻了一页，他对周深的口活评价不高，没什么花样，就是中规中矩的熟练，难怪要被送人。王晰现在要开始考虑他这打水漂的钱是不是有些不太值当了。

仅仅是吞咽确实令人乏味，王晰伸手拉开床头柜，扔了一只避孕套给周深，希望他速战速决不要耽误他睡觉。

不过王晰的后话没说出口，这一只避孕套在周深眼里只是嫌他脏的意思，硬热的阴茎还被周深含在嘴里，他抬眼睛只能看见报纸的底页 —— 一些工作招聘。

在之前的五年里，周深没上学，也没有什么工作，因为他要在那间小屋子里，准备着随时有人来找他泄欲。

周深将嘴中的性器缓缓抽出来，吻去遗留的唾液，他悄悄地荡了一下眼角的水痕，撕开套子妥帖地戴好，周深也知道自己技术不够，但他还有一张底牌，这东西是他的原罪，现在却能派上用场。

丝绸睡裙拉到腰上，周深被绑来的时候连条内裤也没有，他分开两条腿骑坐在王晰胯上，却不急着将性器请入体内，只是将肉茎压向王晰的小腹，用两臀中间丰腴的肉前后磨着。

王晰在周深骑上来时抬了眼睛，他看见的是一张整肃的小脸，周深以为王晰没在看他，精力都汇集在身下磨动的技巧上，直到腰上落了一只手他才回神。

可这个时候再切换表情实在过于仓促，周深匆匆地舒展开眉眼，将下唇抿回牙齿里带出一丝水光，嘴巴微张着再送出些呻吟，正竭力地做着那种媚态。

可这样笨拙又生涩的讨好只能换来王晰的一声轻笑，这不合时宜的声音搅散了周深努力营造的旖旎氛围，他面上一僵，连带着下身也不会动了，手指下意识抓上王晰的睡袍，很是局促地啊了一声。

王晰这才觉出一点意思，报纸被叠放在床头，他一手扶上周深的腰侧，一手攥住杵在他胸口的手腕，下颌稍抬，冲着周深只呼出一个字，

“ 动。 ”

身上的人倒是听话，虽然那张脸上还是诡异的娇媚，但两瓣柔软的屁股恢复了之前的磨动，渐渐的，竟然能听见一点粘腻的水声。

可这还不到有水声的环节。

磨着王晰性器的肉缝太过湿软，像是个女人的部位，王晰看着周深越来越红的脸，和低垂着几乎要闭上的眼睛，他眉心蹙了蹙，掀了腿直接将人压到身下。

周深还没来得及急呼出声就已经被翻了身，双脚举到头顶，门户大开地将秘处暴露出来。

在他性器和后穴之间，有一处更加丰润的宝地，正鲜廉寡耻地留着淫液。

王晰用手掌根顶着周深大腿，打量着这附加构造，说，

“ 长这么全乎？ ”

他探究的话音未落，就顶着食指弹了一下那充血红肿的肉瓣，正中花心，周深被激得脚趾都缩了起来，湿粉的穴口动了动又渗出一小股透明的水。

这是被调教成熟的好地方，摸个三五下就有淫娃的滋润劲儿。

“ 能生吗？ ” 王晰显然是对这个部位略感新奇。

周深咬着唇，他没有任何一个时刻比现在更想让人肏他，王晰这样的观察和提问让他脖子以上都憋得通红，愣是说不出一个字儿。

不过王晰自然有让他发声的办法，只要一根顶在花核上轻轻弹动的手指，就能让周深难耐得将下面两张嘴都张开。

周深的喘里已经有压不住的颤抖，他侧着脸摇头，蜷着自己的膝盖挡住脸，尽量不与王晰有视线接触，诺诺地回说，

“ 不知道 ……”

王晰啧了一声，他有些信了周深说的故事，掌心不重地拍了一下那细嫩的臀侧，说，

“ 洗个澡去。 ” 他这便是有了认真对待的意思。

周深腿上没了压制，却不知该不该放下来，只能保持着原来姿势晾着那翕动的小穴，闷闷地说，

“ 洗过了。 ”

“ 后面也洗了？ ” 王晰拨开那聚起的膝盖尖，去抓周深闪躲的眼睛。

周深的脸又被王晰捏在手里，颊肉把两瓣唇挤得和金鱼一样，他无处逃避，想着自己又该主动一些，就伸出脚去轻轻踩王晰那根翘立着的性器，舌面贴在上牙膛上浅浅的嗯了一声。可周深这声轻飘飘的应答还没落下，他后穴里就被塞进两根指头，这忽然的闯入让周深疼得拱起了腰，撩拨的脚也跟着缩回来，

“ 啊 ……” 后一声的疼字被咽了回去。

王晰看着周深隐忍的神情，缓了一会儿才在穴肉里抽动起来，女穴里的汁水渗进来，才不至于让这处太过干涩。

王晰的手指压到了甬道里能令人兴奋的凸起，只是轻轻荡过，周深的前端和空着的穴就一齐淫靡地流水。

“ 你爹妈因为这个才把你卖了？ ” 王晰的呼吸以暧昧的距离落在周深的脸上，说着能刺痛人心的话。

周深屏息，他的嘴巴紧紧地皱了起来，看得出来五官都在挣扎，他顶着欲望的侵蚀，想给自己曾经的家人找一个理由，告诉王晰他是去报恩，而不是被卖掉的孩子。

可周深找不到，他找了五年都找不到一个理由，只能咬了咬牙后，轻轻说一个是字。

王晰看着周深写在脸上极其丰富的内心戏，竟更多了一些喜欢，他手下的动作没停，鼻尖浮在周深颤抖的嘴上往下挪，一路到垫着海绵的胸口，顺下了一边肩带，男孩平坦的胸部就露出一半，王晰停在那颗淡色的乳粒上，问道，

“ 你刚才， ” 他含了一口唇边的果实， “ 为什么不走。 ”

周深不敢去抓王晰的肩膀，只将十个指头都陷在柔软的床单里，定定地说，

“ 这是我自己的意愿。 ”

王晰将那乳粒抿出一声响，转到另一边的时候问周深的年纪。

“ 二十一。 ”

王晰扫了一眼周深的神情，是与他年龄不符的坚定，为这清秀的眉眼写满了故事。王晰失笑，他将插在穴肉里的手指抽出来，两只手都撑在周深耳侧，不与男孩的身体接触，只将眼光落下，沉声问，

“ 不后悔？ ”

这双利的抽离也带出周深的一声空喘，他垂着眼睛缓了会儿气息，也迎上王晰的目光，底气不算足，却一字一顿，认真地说，

“ 这是我的选择。 ”

“ 好， ” 王晰吻了一下这双瞪得溜圆的眼睛，扶着自己胀热已久的东西抵在被开拓好的穴口，声音从胸腔里呼出来， “ 尊重你的选择。 ”

接着就是一入到底。

不和习惯的尺寸将周深撕开，但他能忍着疼，把眼眶收得紧紧的，一滴眼泪都不落下来。

王晰在情事里是很好的掌控者，他能让人舒服也能让人疼痛，周深合他胃口，自然会得到偏爱。被一双薄唇爱抚地亲吻确实能缓解身下的胀痛，周深不知道是不是自己的幻觉，没人这么吻他，他也不知道吻能将痛感转换成切实的欲望。

周深后面的小嘴很少被使用，但现在被活动开了，又变成了另一片可以承受性爱的福地，周深被硕大的硬热肏得舒服出声，却又觉得自己轻贱，下唇抿进牙齿里妄图忽视这样的快感，性爱对他来说从来都是折磨，他不该为此感到愉悦。

王晰自然察觉到身下人的忸怩，他给周深腰下垫了枕头，转手握住周深腿间挺立的性器揉搓着。

“ 深深。 ” 王晰在欲望的间隙里唤了一个叠词，这让周深又瞪圆了眼睛，他甚至忘记咬住嘴唇，放荡的呻吟就这样没有防备地被顶出来，随着几下快速的抽动就排成了浪潮。

待周深反应过来要闭上嘴的时候，他被吻住了。王晰的舌头探了进来，吃他口腔里的软肉，吃他咽不回去的呻吟。

周深在幼儿懵懂的时候就知道眼泪从来不是他的特权，哭不顶用，除了暴露怯懦，就只会让打骂来得更多，他一直忍了这许多年，却在王晰在他唇齿间，坦然地说喜欢他身子的时候崩不住了，泪珠儿线一样地滚下来，越积越多，让他脑后的枕头跟下身的床单一样湿润。

王晰可以体谅周深的眼泪，他没到精虫上脑的地步，便要把自己退出来让周深安稳地哭一会，却没想刚才还不知道放哪的脚这会儿却攀上的他腰后，周深还打着哭嗝，脖子到肩膀都是一片濡湿的绯红色，他用自己的屁股去紧紧贴着王晰，喘了三声才憋出来两个字，

“ 肏我 …… ”

王晰抿了一下嘴，在深吻里将周深干得脚趾发颤，淫水泄了一浪又一浪。

周深下面的两张嘴都被照顾到，他以为王晰嫌他脏才不用那条更湿润的肉缝，没想王晰在后面射过一次，换了个套子又插进他的女穴里，第二次勃起的阴茎更硬，顶得周深肚皮都鼓起来，他从平躺着被怼到半坐起身，穴口都要没了知觉，只有体内汩汩的高潮涌上来，他在潮吹的时候得到了王晰清楚的名字。

“ 晰哥 ……” 周深坐在王晰的身上，下巴枕在那薄而有力的肩膀，叫得小心翼翼。

这确实是一场酣畅的性事，周深被肏得脱水，汗与情液都脱离了他的身体，张着嘴喘气的时候舌面都是干的。

王晰自然也是一身粘腻，他端来床头的茶杯先给周深喂着，嘴对嘴哺进去。情事之后的吻让周深有些不好意思，却又推不过只好由着王晰温存，他心里也是喜欢的，只是还带着却畏。王晰在事后称得上温柔，他把周深挪到自己怀里，那艳俗的吊带裙早就变成碎片扔在地上。

王晰顺着周深的后颈一下一下地抚摸他的后背，那并不是一块光洁的肌肤，周深的背上有被鞭笞的痕迹，旧伤新伤叠在一起，称得上狰狞。

王晰每荡过一次周深的背，周深都要跟着瑟缩一下，这是他不想展示的陋处，但他也只能怪顺地贴在王晰的胸口，昏昏的听见由上落下的声音，

“ 给你一个许愿的机会。 ”

王晰捧起周深的脸，看着他问，

“ 想上学吗？ ”

“ 下个月送你去读书。 ”

周深怔了一瞬，两瓣唇带着下半张脸都紧紧地抿住，皱成了一只小包子，他是真的很想要这个机会，没辍学之前老师说他有希望考上一个很好的学校。然而许愿的机会只有一次的话，周深犹豫了，他心里在度量着，取舍着。

王晰捉到了那双眼中亮了又灭的希望，他了然地笑一声，嗓子里还有情欲残留的嘶哑，他贴着周深问，

“ 你知道他为什么叫南山十六吗。 ”

周深迷茫地摇头，神情却紧绷起来，他很怕自己要许的愿望冲撞了王晰的利益，却听见王晰带着一丝狠戾的声音落在耳旁。

王晰说，

“ 南山陵园，下数十六号，已经给他布置好了。 ”


End file.
